


Don't go! (Не ходи)

by KarenDeidre



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!
Relationships: Claudia Brown/Nick Cutter
Kudos: 2





	Don't go! (Не ходи)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Жжение в области груди было недолгим, практически мимолётным, и прошло куда скорее, чем он ожидал. Однако и света в конце тоннеля упорно не наблюдалось. Быть может, он виден лишь тем, у кого ещё есть шанс на возвращение? Как намек, как тонкий намёк на то, что всё что им нужно, это просто продолжать бороться? Но у Ника такого шанса не оказалось. Перед глазами была лишь его собственная жизнь. Далёкая, застывшая в расплывающихся перед глазами кадрах, сменяющих друг друга, словно слайды в диафильме.

…Кратковременная огненная вспышка плавно перетекает в знакомые черты, окруженные водопадом шелковистых, полыхающих даже под приглушенным солнечным светом, волос. Клаудия Браун… Потерянная, затерявшаяся между пересечениями реальности, смотрит куда-то сквозь него пьянящими печальными глазами. И в их янтарной глубине отражается безграничная тоска, беспокойство, нескончаемая вера. И он точно знает, кому посвящены эти чувства. Она ждёт уже столько времени. 

Одинокая, окруженная сверкающими клоками аномалий, такая… любимая. Маленький кусочек свинца, прочно засевший у него в груди, чуть смещается, разрывая артерии, и с новым приступом опаляющей боли «слайд» изменяется, вбирая в себя приглушенные кофейные краски поздней осени. Клаудия исчезает, отдаляется, и Каттер с болью сознаёт, что не знает, догонит ли он её когда-нибудь…

…Промозглый ветер, что с раздражением подхватывает пожухлую листву с газонов, швыряя их в разные стороны, беспрепятственно орудует на этом извечно безмолвном и безлюдном клочке земли. Он мчится по просторам кладбища, задиристо треплет ветви одиноких деревьев. И лишь порой виновато замирает, покладисто усмиряя свой гнев подле одинокой фигуры, отрешённо сидящей около могилы, усыпанной свежими цветами. Дженни уже давно не кричит, не плачет, лишь ласково касается кончиками пальцев холодного камня надгробия. Выводит мягкими прикосновениями знакомое имя, словно выбитое на её сердце, так до сих пор и не веря в реальность происходящего. Каттер. Ник… На прощание с губ её каждый раз слетают одни и те же пропитанные болью слова: «Я так и не успела тебе сказать». И Дженни так никогда и не узнает, не поймет, что он знал всё и без этих не произнесённых признаний. 

Пуля вновь продолжает движение, вернее, ему это просто кажется. Так всего лишь проще осознавать эти переходы. Ник теряет девушку из виду, борясь с непреодолимым желанием дотронуться до её щеки с этим угасающим ветром. Отпустить... Он знает, что должен будет рано или поздно сделать это. Потому что призракам прошлого нет места в мире живых. Но пока это не в его власти, и Льюис уходит - уходит с тем, чтобы вскоре вновь вернуться к его последнему пристанищу такой непривычно печальной и родной. 

Давно прошедшая боль постепенно уходит и из его памяти, уступая место тоске, разочарованию, безумному сожалению. 

«Не ходи!!»

Два слова, два вскрика, два пронзительных взгляда, которым он не внял. А ведь у них всё, всё могло бы получиться... он знает это теперь. Видит на прожжённых картинах упущенного будущего. Клаудия бы не ушла от него подобно Хелен. Нет, она подарила бы ему сына и безграничную веру, веру в себя. Ник сделал бы её счастливой. А Дженни, Дженни так никогда бы и не научилась плакать навзрыд, выходя из каждой их семейной перепалки с лёгкой улыбкой победительницы и поцелуями, тающими на его губах. 

Картины пролетают, растворяются, вновь принося с собою жжение. Но уже не в сердце - на глазах, скатываясь по щеке одинокой слезинкой. Отдаленной копией той, что некогда не удержалась на ресницах Коннора. А дальше остается лишь пустота и тьма, такая, как бывает, когда ты погружаешься в долгий обморок. Лёгкие отчаянно рвутся сделать последний вдох, такой невозможный и запоздалый, невыносимо нужный и... не могут. Мир уплывает, отдаляется, теряя свою былую значимость. 

Но и здесь он не один, Ник точно знает это, ощущая по правую руку от себя уверенность и силу лучшего друга, шагающего бок о бок с ним к сияющему разрыву. Не к свету. Да тяжесть крепкой, хоть и фактически невесомой, перемазанной слезами и пеплом руки его убийцы. Ещё немного, ещё шаг, ещё мгновение. Лишь для того, чтобы, наконец, раствориться в тепле касающихся его лица ладоней, цветочном аромате сияющих огненных локонов, пьянящей нежности бездонных кофейных глаз.  
Для того чтобы уйти насовсем.


End file.
